1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to various novel methods of forming gate structures for transistor devices for CMOS applications and various novel integrated circuit products that contain such transistor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPU's, storage devices, ASIC's (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements in a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein so-called metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs or FETs) represent one important type of circuit element that substantially determines performance of the integrated circuits. The transistors are typically either NMOS (NFET) or PMOS (PFET) type devices wherein the “N” and “P” designation is based upon the type of dopants used to create the source/drain regions of the devices. So-called CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) technology or products refers to integrated circuit products that are manufactured using both NMOS and PMOS transistor devices.
Field effect transistors, whether an NMOS or a PMOS device, typically include a source region, a drain region, a channel region that is positioned between the source region and the drain region, and a gate electrode positioned above the channel region. Current flow through the FET is controlled by controlling the voltage applied to the gate electrode. For an NMOS device, if there is no voltage (or a logically low voltage) applied to the gate electrode, then there is no current flow through the device (ignoring undesirable leakage currents, which are relatively small). However, when an appropriate positive voltage (or logically high voltage) is applied to the gate electrode, the channel region of the NMOS device becomes conductive, and electrical current is permitted to flow between the source region and the drain region through the conductive channel region. For a PMOS device, the control voltages are reversed. Field effect transistors may come in a variety of different physical shapes, e.g., so-called planar FET devices or so-called 3D or FinFET devices.
For many decades, planar FET devices were the dominant choice for making integrated circuit products due to the relatively easier manufacturing methods that are used to form such planar devices as compared to the manufacturing methods involved in forming 3D devices. To improve the operating speed of planar FETs, and to increase the density of planar FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of planar FETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of planar FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed of planar FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a planar FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain regions makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain region. This is sometimes referred to as so-called short channel effects, wherein the characteristic of the planar FET as an active switch is degraded.
As noted above, in contrast to a planar FET, a so-called 3D or FinFET device has a three-dimensional (3D) structure. More specifically, in a FinFET, a generally vertically positioned fin-shaped active area is formed in a semiconductor substrate and a gate structure (gate insulation layer plus the gate electrode) is positioned around both of the sides and the upper surface of the fin-shaped active area to form a tri-gate structure so as to use a channel having a three-dimensional structure instead of a planar structure. In some cases, an insulating cap layer, e.g., silicon nitride, is positioned at the top of the fin and the FinFET device only has a dual-gate structure. Unlike a planar FET, in a FinFET device, a channel is formed perpendicular to a surface of the semiconducting substrate so as to reduce the physical size of the semiconductor device. Also, in a FinFET, the junction capacitance at the drain region of the device is greatly reduced, which tends to reduce at least some short channel effects. When an appropriate voltage is applied to the gate electrode of a FinFET device, the surfaces (and the inner portion near the surface) of the fins, i.e., the substantially vertically oriented sidewalls and the top upper surface of the fin, become a conductive channel region, thereby allowing current to flow. In a FinFET device, the “channel-width” is approximately two times (2×) the vertical fin-height plus the width of the top surface of the fin, i.e., the fin width. Multiple fins can be formed in the same foot-print as that of a planar transistor device. Accordingly, for a given plot space (or foot-print), FinFETs tend to be able to generate significantly stronger drive currents than planar transistor devices. Additionally, the leakage current of FinFET devices after the device is turned “OFF” is significantly reduced as compared to the leakage current of planar FETs due to the superior gate electrostatic control of the “fin” channel on FinFET devices. In short, the 3D structure of a FinFET device is a superior MOSFET structure as compared to that of a planar FET, especially in the 20 nm CMOS technology node and beyond.
For many early device technology generations, the gate structures of most transistor elements has been comprised of a plurality of silicon-based materials, such as a silicon dioxide and/or silicon oxynitride gate insulation layer, in combination with a polysilicon gate electrode. However, as the channel length of aggressively scaled transistor elements has become increasingly smaller, many newer generation devices employ gate structures that contain alternative materials in an effort to avoid the short channel effects which may be associated with the use of traditional silicon-based materials in reduced channel length transistors. For example, in some aggressively scaled transistor elements, which may have channel lengths on the order of approximately 10-32 nm or less, gate structures that include a so-called high-k dielectric gate insulation layer and one or more metal layers that function as the gate electrode (HK/MG) have been implemented. Such alternative gate structures have been shown to provide significantly enhanced operational characteristics over the heretofore more traditional silicon dioxide/polysilicon gate structure configurations.
Depending on the specific overall device requirements, several different high-k materials—i.e., materials having a dielectric constant, or k-value, of approximately 10 or greater—have been used with varying degrees of success for the gate insulation layer in an HK/MG gate electrode structure. For example, in some transistor element designs, a high-k gate insulation layer may include tantalum oxide (Ta2O5), hafnium oxide (HfO2), zirconium oxide (ZrO2), titanium oxide (TiO2), aluminum oxide (Al2O3), hafnium silicates (HfSiOx) and the like. Furthermore, one or more non-polysilicon metal gate electrode materials—i.e., a metal gate stack—may be used in HK/MG configurations so as to control the work function of the transistor. These metal gate electrode materials may include, for example, one or more layers of titanium (Ti), titanium nitride (TiN), titanium-aluminum (TiAl), titanium-aluminum-carbon (TiALC), aluminum (Al), aluminum nitride (AlN), tantalum (Ta), tantalum nitride (TaN), tantalum carbide (TaC), tantalum carbonitride (TaCN), tantalum silicon nitride (TaSiN), tantalum silicide (TaSi) and the like.
One well-known processing method that has been used for forming a transistor with a high-k/metal gate structure is the so-called “gate last” or “replacement gate” technique. The replacement gate process may be used when forming planar devices or 3D devices. FIGS. 1A-1D simplistically depict one illustrative prior art method for forming an HK/MG replacement gate structure using a replacement gate technique. As shown in FIG. 1A, the process includes the formation of a basic transistor structure above a semiconducting substrate 12 in an active area defined by a shallow trench isolation structure 13. At the point of fabrication depicted in FIG. 1A, the device 10 includes a sacrificial gate insulation layer 14, a dummy or sacrificial gate electrode 15, sidewall spacers 16, a layer of insulating material 17 and source/drain regions 18 formed in the substrate 12. The various components and structures of the device 10 may be formed using a variety of different materials and by performing a variety of known techniques. For example, the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 may be comprised of silicon dioxide, the sacrificial gate electrode 15 may be comprised of polysilicon, the sidewall spacers 16 may be comprised of silicon nitride and the layer of insulating material 17 may be comprised of silicon dioxide. The source/drain regions 18 may be comprised of implanted dopant materials (N-type dopants for NMOS devices and P-type dopants for PMOS devices) that are implanted into the substrate 12 using known masking and ion implantation techniques. Of course, those skilled in the art will recognize that there are other features of the transistor 10 that are not depicted in the drawings for purposes of clarity. For example, so-called halo implant regions are not depicted in the drawings, as well as various layers or regions of silicon/germanium that are typically found in high performance PMOS transistors. At the point of fabrication depicted in FIG. 1A, the various structures of the device 10 have been formed and a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process has been performed to remove any materials above the sacrificial gate electrode 15 (such as a protective cap layer (not shown) comprised of silicon nitride) so that at least the sacrificial gate electrode 15 may be removed.
As shown in FIG. 1B, one or more etching processes are performed to remove the sacrificial gate electrode 15 and the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 to thereby define a gate cavity 20 where a replacement gate structure will subsequently be formed. Typically, the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 is removed as part of the replacement gate technique, as depicted herein. However, the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 may not be removed in all applications.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1C, various layers of material that will constitute a replacement gate structure 30 are formed in the gate cavity 20. Even in cases where the sacrificial gate insulation layer 14 is intentionally removed, there will typically be a very thin native oxide layer (not shown) that forms on the substrate 12 within the gate cavity 20. The materials used for the replacement gate structures 30 for NMOS and PMOS devices are typically different. For example, the replacement gate structure 30 for an NMOS device may be comprised of a high-k gate insulation layer 30A, such as hafnium oxide, having a thickness of approximately 2 nm, a first metal layer 30B (e.g., a layer of titanium nitride with a thickness of about 1-2 nm that serves as a barrier layer to protect the high-k gate insulation layer 30A from reacting with the work function metal for the device), a second metal layer 30C—a so-called work function adjusting metal layer for the NMOS device—(e.g., a layer of titanium-aluminum or titanium-aluminum-carbon with a thickness of about 5 nm), a third metal layer 30D (e.g., a layer of titanium nitride with a thickness of about 1-2 nm that serves to protect the second metal layer 30C from oxidation and it also may function as an adhesion and nucleation layer for the later bulk deposition of tungsten or aluminum materials) and a bulk metal layer 30E, such as aluminum or tungsten. Ultimately, as shown in FIG. 1D, one or more CMP processes are performed to remove excess portions of the gate insulation layer 30A, the first metal layer 30B, the second metal layer 30C, the third metal layer 30D and the bulk metal layer 30E positioned outside of the gate cavity 20 to thereby define the replacement gate structure 30 for an illustrative NMOS device. Typically, the replacement metal gate structure 30 for a PMOS device does not include as many metal layers as does an NMOS device. For example, the gate structure 30 for a PMOS device may only include the high-k gate insulation layer 30A, a single layer of titanium nitride—the work function adjusting metal for the PMOS device—having a thickness of about 3-4 nm, and the bulk metal layer 30E.
As the gate length of transistor devices has decreased, the physical size of the gate cavity 20 has also decreased. Thus, it is becoming physically difficult to fit all of the needed layers of material needed for the replacement gate structure 30, particularly for NMOS devices due to the greater number of layers of material that are typically used to form the gate structures for the NMOS devices, within the reduced-size gate cavity. For example, as gate lengths continue to decrease, voids or seams may be formed as the various layers of material are deposited into the gate cavity 20. Such voids or seams may result in devices that perform at levels less than anticipated or, in some cases, the formation of devices that are simply not acceptable and have to be discarded.
The term “work function” (WF) is commonly used in the art of semiconductor design and manufacturing to refer to the minimum energy needed to remove an electron from the surface of metal. The work function of a metal is typically a constant characteristic of that metal material and it is usually measured in electron-volts (eV). In general, in CMOS integration schemes using a silicon substrate, a work function metal having a work function near the conduction band edge of silicon (about 4.0 eV) is necessary for NMOS type devices, while a different work function metal having a work function near the valance band edge of silicon (about 5.1-5.2 eV) is necessary for PMOS devices. Thus, in CMOS integration schemes employing high-k gate dielectric materials, at least two types of gate stacks are needed, i.e., a stack of suitable materials that satisfies the individual work function requirements for the PMOS devices and a different stack of materials that satisfies the individual work function requirements for the NMOS devices. As noted above, the gate stack for the PMOS devices provides an effective work function closer to the valence band edge of the material of the channel of the PMOS devices, and the gate stack for the NMOS devices provides an effective work function closer to the conduction band edge of the material of the channel of the NMOS devices. Forming such different layer stacks for different devices is time consuming and involves many complex process operations.
The present disclosure is directed to various novel methods of forming gate structures for transistor devices for CMOS applications and various novel integrated circuit products that contain such transistor devices that may solve or reduce one or more of the problems identified above.